The present invention relates, in general, to valves, and, more particularly, to stopcock valve assemblies.
Presently known glass stopcocks are designed in a manner which presents many problems. For example, the stem of such known stopcocks is precision ground to match a precision ground surface in the main body. When the two parts are engaged, grease is required on the engaging surfaces to reduce friction. The grease causes contamination problems. Furthermore, the grease oxidizes so that, in time, the stopcock cannot be rotated.